Martin Gardner (français)
Martin Gardner → Allemand, Anglais, Espagnol, Italien, Portugais. Martin Gardner (1914, Tulsa Oklahoma - ) est un grand spécialiste des mathématiques récréatives. Il est un des pères fondateurs du Scepticisme scientifique aux États-Unis. Il a grandi à et autour de Tulsa, en Oklahoma. Durant la seconde guerre mondiale, il a servi dans la marine américaine. Il fut également secrétaire du capitaine de son vaisseau et des autres officiers. Après la guerre, il fut étudiant à l'Université de Chicago, et se vit décerner un bachelor's degree en philosophy. Il est, pour le reste, un autodidacte, démontrant un goût prononcé pour la lecture et la recherche. Durant plusieurs décennies, il a vécu avec sa femme en Caroline du Nord, où il fut auteur indépendant et publia de nombreux livres chez plusieurs éditeurs différents, ainsi que des centaines d'articles dans différents magazines Sa femme est décédée en 2004. Sa vie et son œuvre Il a beaucoup publié, notamment de janvier 1957 à 1982, dans la revue mensuelle Scientific American (et sa traduction française Pour la Science), où il anima durant plusieurs décennies une rubrique remarquable consacrée aux jeux, casse-têtes et curiosités mathématiques ainsi qu'aux paradoxes logiques, qui contribua grandement à développer l'intérêt pour les mathématiques chez ses lecteurs. Ses livres sont également célèbres et traduits dans de nombreuses langues. Il a popularisé, par exemple, le jeu de la vie de John Horton Conway, le jeu Hex, les tangrams et les pavages de Penrose. Il est également considéré comme un spécialiste d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et de l'œuvre de Lewis Carroll en général. Il a publié The Annotated Alice, une version "annotée" du roman de Lewis Carroll. Il a aussi publié une édition commentée d'un volume de la série du Père Brown, œuvre de G. K. Chesterton: The Annotated Innocence of Father Brown (Oxford University Press, 1987). Il a pris sa retraite en 1982, se consacrant presque exclusivement au démontage des manifestations pseudo-paranormales, ce qu'il avait déjà commencé dès 1952 avec la publication de Fads and fallacies in the name of science (Dover). Il s'est alors illustré par son regard sceptique en participant à l'étude de nombreux cas de phénomènes supposément "extraordinaires", dans le but de démasquer les imposteurs dans ce domaine, et a publié plusieurs livres sur le sujet. Il a été durant de nombreuses années un rédacteur du magazine "Skeptical Inquirer" (autoproclamé Magazine de la Science et de la Raison), et également membre fondateur du CSICOP (Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal , devenu récemment CSI pour Committee for Skeptical Inquiry). L'Institut américain de physique l'a nommé écrivain scientifique de l'année 1983. Martin Gardner a été l'élève et l'assistant du logicien Rudolf Carnap, membre éminent du Cercle de Vienne, après que celui-ci a été contraint d'émigrer aux États-Unis. Il a publié, en 1970, un ouvrage Les casse-tête mathématiques de Sam Loyd aux éd. Dunod. Lien externe * Bibliographie Copyright / Source Wikipedia Français: L'article Martin Gardner, http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Gardner, est disponible sous les termes de la licence de documentation libre GNU (GFDL). Son historique est ici. Category:Personnalité